The Ballads Duet
by LorelaiRaye
Summary: when all you have is your dreams... and the will to make them come true.


Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

The Ballads' Duet

-{%}-

By: LorelaiRaye

He doesn't know how long he's been here…

Weeks, months or even a year…

All he knows is it's been way too long…

And he's tired of the jailers' stupid song…

But there's no way to get out…

So all he can do is sit there and pout…

Behind the bars he hates so much…

With his food just beyond his touch…

He can smell it and it makes him drool…

The jailer sees him and laughs like a fool…

He rolls his eyes and gives a good sneer…

As the jailer downs the last of the beer…

Every night is exactly the same…

The jailer gets drunk and calls for a dame…

Usually a young and pretty thing…

That can dance and sometimes sing…

But that's not what the jailer wants her for…

Since this pretty little girl is just a whore…

Sometimes he can hear her chilling screams…

As the jailer pounds her into the floor beams…

What if it were Her the jailer had…

And just the thought makes him mad…

Sometimes the jailer takes her where he can see…

And the girls' eyes scream, "Help me!"…

And he would, if he could open his cell door…

When the jailer's done she's a mess on the floor…

Until someone comes to clean her up…

As the jailer laughs and refills his cup…

One day he'll break out and kill this guy…

And save these girls from the fat mans lie…

Then he'll go find his beautiful girl…

He'll pick her up and they'll dance and twirl…

He'll take her to heaven and back…

Probably in an old abandoned shack…

The jailer breaks his little daydream…

When he calls out to his team…

They go out to get the new girl for rent…

Every time the girl is different…

The jailer turns to him and flashes an evil grin…

And he knows it's about to begin…

The grin turns to shock and then a look of pain…

And the jailer staggers then falls like rain…

What luck that the jailer fell…

Right in front of his dirty cell…

He pulled the fat man across the ground…

As his cell door opened it made barely a sound…

He grabs his sword, which is his only treasure…

And stabs the jailer, just for good measure…

Finally, he has escaped…

And saved a whore from getting raped…

Now, it's time to leave this place…

And find the girl that makes his heart race…

- {%} -

She's been here for at least six weeks…

Selling her body to which ever bid peeks…

Tonight won't be different…

And she knows where she's been lent…

She's seen the girls that have gone before…

Return bruised, bloodied, and sore…

She remembered how they shook with fear…

And she couldn't stop the falling tear…

She wipes it away before they could see…

She really can't stand their pity…

Because, she knows not one of them cares…

Glad to know the turn is not theirs…

One a day, for as long as she's been there…

Taken deep into his horrible lair…

The last girl to go didn't make it back…

They brought what was left in a brown woolen sack…

Her thoughts were stopped as the men entered her room…

To take her down to into the gloomy doom…

As they walked down the street, she thought of a plan…

To knock these two out and avoid the bad man…

And run as fast as she could…

To her man with sandals of metal and wood…

So she can say, just once…

That she loves the silly dunce…

Then they'll laugh, kiss and dance…

Then she'll take her chance…

To make him hers with all her heart…

And he'll swear they'll never part…

Her dream is destroyed as they open the door…

And she thanks God it's just the first floor…

From what she's been told they have to go down…

Far and deep under the ground…

To the room filled with cages…

Like something found in the darkest of ages…

She feels her time is running out…

Then she hears a resounding shout…

Coming from deep within…

This dark catacomb of sin…

The next sound they hear is a gurgling scream…

Followed by a crashing beam…

The sounds of death, carnage and gore…

Were now just on the other side of the door…

The men stood ready to face an attack…

But they didn't think it'd come from the back…

She grabbed her weapon from her sleeve…

A little pink tanto, and began to hack and cleave…

Until they were both a bloody mess…

Lying at the foot of her dress…

The doors flew open as a man busted in…

He was tall, wild looking and thin…

She gasped for she instantly knew…

And she could tell he remembered her too…

And as their eyes finally met…

Their ballads became a Lover's Duet…


End file.
